pvzimfandomcom-20200214-history
Numberwang Cannon
MIGRATED PAGE - This page was originally a joke page on PVZCC Wiki, but has been migrated to this wiki after a vote to either delete or migrate joke pages. The Numberwang Cannon is a strange plant. It fires strange colored numbers that have otherworldly effects. It has the same fire rate as a lobbed-shot plant but it happens to be a cannon. It is unreliable but two of them will have a good enough chance of using strong attacks that it will enable survival. Effects Colors Colors have an effect on the special effects and how they take form. White White has no special effect to it and no modifiers. Off-White Off-white causes a 1.2x damage boost to the attack. Yellow-Orange Yellow-orange makes it a warm sticky effect. It makes frozen zombies slow and slow zombies normal, with the effect lasting for a short period of time. Orange Orange makes the attack act like a fire attack - it thaws slowed/frozen zombies, reignites torches, and deals extra damage to wood. Red-Orange Red-orange makes it act like a fire attack, but also adds burning splash damage that deals 1/3 of the damage of the normal attack. Red Red makes the attack act like magma - it shreds down wood in very few hits, lights zombies on fire, and leaves its effect where its splash damage lies. Its splash damage is 1/2 of its regular damage. Yellow Yellow causes a sticky effect along with splash damage that gives a weaker version of the sticky effect. Its splash damage is 2/5 of its regular damage. Bright Yellow Bright yellow causes both a sticky effect with splash damage but also a temporary blinding effect for what it hits head-on. Its splash damage is 3/5 of its regular damage. Full Yellow Full yellow causes a long-lasting sticky effect and a short-term paralyzation effect. Its splash damage is 5/7 of its regular damage. Glowing Yellow Glowing yellow is a mixture of both Bright and Full yellow. Its splash damage is 7/9 of its regular damage. Green Green overrides what the number does and instead makes it deal itself in damage and then turn into the corresponding plant. If it is forced to land on an unplantable square that isn't occupied by a plant, it either removes the obstruction (Grave/Track/Minecart) or creates a platform (Water). Seafoam Seafoam is centered solely around damage, dealing 2.5x the number in damage and with a 5x5 area of splash damage with the same power as that number. Blue Blue is like Seafoam, but it also freezes any zombie within a 3x3 area of where it lands and anything in its splash damage range is slowed. Black Black is the rarest and most dangerous. It multiplies the damage of its number by an instant kill; anything on the screen is hit with one-tenth of that damage. Numbers Numbers are the primary mode of damage. All numbers that are actually numbers deal their value as damage unless the colors change that. #Corresponds to Peashooter. #Corresponds to Sunflower. #Corresponds to Wall-nut. #Corresponds to Potato Mine (spawns armed) #Cabbage-pult #Bloomerang #Iceberg Lettuce #Grave Buster (if there aren't any graves on the field, it instead gives 25 sun) #Bonk Choy #Repeater #Twin Sunflower #Kernel-pult #Snapdragon #Spikeweed #Spring Bean #Coconut Cannon (fires instantly upon landing but stays awake) #Threepeater #Spikerock #Cherry Bomb (explodes instantly) #Split Pea #Chili Bean #Pea Pod (starts with all five heads) #Lightning Reed #Melon-pult #Tall-nut #Winter Melon #Laser Bean #Blover (takes action instantly) #Citron #E.M. Peach (takes action instantly) #Infi-nut #Magnifying Grass (fires one shot free upon landing) #Tile Turnip (takes action instantly) #Bamboo Shoot #Heavenly Peach #Fire Gourd (fires instantly upon landing but stays awake) #White Radish #Squash #Imitater (becomes a random plant, even ones you don't have) #Snow Pea #Jalapeno (explodes instantly) #Torchwood #Power Lily (takes action instantly) #Starfruit #Marigold #From this pont on, it rolls over. This one is Peashooter. Symbols Symbols have absurd effects, unlike the surprisingly normal numbers. COMING SOON.